LuLu
Who is LuLu? LuLu is a character played by Zentreya, known for her love of spooky things. They have a mischievous side, and often love to cause trouble. Lore Biography/History Born within the Realm of Madness by darkness and insanity itself, raised by Maniae, the God of Madness, her life from the beginning was absolute horror, not knowing the concept of fear or madness, she was subjected to it every second for the rest of her life. Maniae grew a disdain for the girl as she became more and more absent-minded, lifeless and lacked any emotion, she was thrown out of the realm into the world. Lost and unable to adapt to the sudden new world, she became a wanderer, every so often even devouring the souls of those who strayed too far from sanity. Along the way she picked up a doll with a strange symbol engraved into it which she called FiFi. She soon came across a woman called Zentreya, who took interest in the girl's ability to devour souls and took her under her wing. She twisted and warped the girl's mind, throwing reality and her own agenda into a thread that weaved around the emotionless girl who suddenly found something she never felt. Lust. Lust at the Lewdist of how out of control, violent, and lost they were. She knew she could devour all the souls and take back her home from the Mad God himself. She soon began to take control of her ability to now even devour the souls and entrap them as well. Her strength is that of untapped potential. To the point where even KuriGames was unable to land a blow on the girl and summoning a Circus World that preys on the weak minded. She remains loyal to the A.L.A and Zentreya herself, it is unknown what her motives are at this time. Whether once she grows strong enough to destroy everything and even kill Zentreya herself is something remained to be seen. A.L.A RP During the course of the Crossover RP, LuLu took over the A.L.A Base, graffiti-ing it and replacing almost every picture of Zen with one of herself. She apparently was sick of Zentreya's 'weak' leadership, and was trying to protect (?) the ALA members from an up rise from Abysma, Carmella, and Zentreya's estranged sister, Medusa. It was also revealed, after meeting Folkona, LuLu just wanted someone to be there for her, a mother type figure. LuLu also destroyed the contract Gilgamesh had with Zentreya, making him a free agent so Abysma could recruit him. And she wanted on badly, even teaming up with SpazKoga to mentally assault Ashunera (RP). Her song infected Folkona's head as things at the A.L.A were getting worse, with Hoppi and Nez being killed (by Carmella and PunishedYang respectfully). LuLu was later questioned by The Renegades, multiple times, usually in her own void of a world. Being deemed harmless by most of them, and spoken for by Folkona and Oblivious, LuLu was, seemingly against her will, forced to stay in the Cathedral the Renegades called home, with the last sighting of her saying 'She's here'. LuLu's most recent broadcast was from an odd void world, where she was clutching her doll FiFi. Suddenly, Medusa's voice boomed into LuLu's head, saying she found her, and suddenly appeared behind LuLu, lifting the small form up, kissing her on the head, before LuLu's body went limp. Trivia *One of the Wiki Editors says that LuLu would be the perfect daughter. *While in character, LuLu loves all things scary, the person playing her, Zentreya, is easily scared. *LuLu played a minor role in the Sora Fantasy VII RP, where she summoned a boss monster for Sora to fight. *It is unknown if LuLu suffers the same syndrome as most people with horns do on VRChat, where they're oddly sensitive. *Fans are eagerly awaiting for SpazKoga and LuLu to meet. **On June 20th, after Zentreya had finished an RP session and was relaxing with friends, SpazKoga joined the world. To the egging of her chat, she switched to Lulu and the two officially met. **LuLu and SpazKoga did team up to drive Ashunera (RP) insane. Gallery LuLu unmasked.png Category:Characters Category:Zentreya's Characters